A Chrome Christmas
by LennMcHarriStarr007
Summary: One snowy night in Radiator Springs, Siddeley, Finn, and Holley stop by to solve a serious, but unknown mystery. And they need the help of a certain tow truck and race car all while getting into the Christmas spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is one of my first Cars Christmas stories,so enjoy! R/R ;) **

Lighting and Sally stared calmly at Carborator County. Christmas lights hung in and around Wheel Well as other vehicles sipped their oil, talked, and watched T.V. " Oh, Lightning… It was so nice of you to bring me here. Remember when we were up here last time?"

McQueen looked into Sally's eyes. " Yep. Now it's that time of year again. When-"

He was interrupted by a very familiar sound down below on the road.

" Whooooooooooooheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ha! Yay!"

They both looked to see a rusty tow truck speeding down the highway towards what looked like… a jet?

" Look, it's Sid!," Lightning exclaimed, remembering when he met Siddeley and Finn and Holley. But why would he be there? " Let's go!"

The red race car drove away towards the plane, Sally following close behind. Snow fell silently in the nighttime on their windshields. Soon, they found the spot where Mater and Siddeley were parked.

" Howdy, fellers! Sid says that he's come for the holidays."

The jet looked down at the three cars. " Yes, but on business. Oh, and I have a little surprise for you too," he commented in his thick London accent.

Siddeley opened his ramp to let two cars roll out. " Finn! Holley," the three cars said simultaneously.

The two spy cars cooly drove up to Mater, Lightning, and Sally. " Hello. It's _great _to see you again."

" Yes, I agree," Finn said in response to Holley. Mater drove up closer to them. " Glad you came fer Christmas Time!"

Finn frowned staring at the ground. He had more on his mind than a religious holiday. " I'm afraid that we are also here on serious business. And we've come to ask _your _help."

" My help?"

" Yes, Mater. But the others must hear about it too," Holley said. The snow was falling harder now, and wind blew fiercely. A beeping noise filled the air, followed by Siddeley's voice.

" Well that's just great! H.Q. instructs me not to fly in this weather. I'm freezing my tail off!"

The others looked over at the shivering plane. " Don't you have a heating system?," Sally asked.

" N-not on the outside."

Holley smiled. " Oh, you big sissy…."

" I heard that."

Mater looked from Finn to Holley to Siddeley. " We could take ya into town if you want to discuss something with us."

Finn stretched out a tyre in the direction of town.

They all started down the long road towards Radiator Springs as Siddeley made sure that he didn't look like he had any gadgets showing.

He could tell that this case was a big one for Finn and Holley to solve.

**What could be the mystery to solve? I hope that I'm not making this story too fast paced... I'll post more soon. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen…. I give you chapter 2! I am also working on my other Cars fic Just Another Mission.**

Chapter 2

Finn, Holley, Mater and Lightning parked themselves inside the empty gas station that Flo let them in for the night. Sally was asleep in her house.

Wanting to tell the others about his important problem, Finn coughed lightly. " Now, we have come to ask you a question. And your help."

" You have?," Mater asked.

" Yes. Holley, show them."

The purple Jaguar activated her holographic screen. A picture of a red light over a city popped up. The other cars stared in confusion.

" What's that?," Lightning asked.

Mater gasped. " It's U.F.M!"

Finn and Holley exchanged strange glances.

" No, it's not an Unidentified Flying Mater…," McQueen said.

Finn frowned. " Sometimes, it seems only at this time of year, we are faced with this problem. Have you ever seen it? We fear that it could be a threat to the public."

Mater looked at the screen again. " Whatever it is, what do ya say we go track it down?"

Holley stared at him. " No, I don't think it would be such a good idea. This could be dangerous. Multiple sightings have been seen all over the world."

" Hmmmmm…. perhaps your speed and stamina, your steadiness, your smartness, and my experience in the field, we could do this," Finn suggested.

" What?"

" Come on guys! It'll be fun!," Mater exclaimed. Lightning smiled.

" Alright. We will go on this mission together. Training or no training, I see potential. We need a while to think about a plan."

Christmas was in two days. And Finn needed some time to think about it.

**Anyone have any guesses what the red light is? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The midnight moon barely showed itself through the snow. It was an hour since Finn announced a new mission.

Mater was in his shelter gathering up as many christmas lights as he could. He had a plan that do a very cold agent good. With all the lights in the pickup part of him, he went off towards the empty racetrack.

On his way out of town, he spotted Lizzy with a worried expression and a huge hat in front of her.

" Oh dear."

" What's the matta Liz?," Mater asked loudly.

" I've made this Santa Cars hat far too big."

Mater smiled. " Well that's no problem! I'll take it!" He hooked it up. This would be perfect for his plan.

…...

Siddeley shivered. He opened his eyes to see the bright morning sun - and to see Finn and Holley staring at him strangely.

" What?"

" Looking into Christmas, I see," Holley commented.

" Why do you say that?"

Unable to control it, Finn and Holley burst into laughter.

The jet slowly and cautiously looked at one of his wings. To his surprise, it had Christmas lights wrapped around it. He gasped as he looked up to see a big white ball on the end of what looked like a hat. Who knows what he looked like entirely.

" Who did this? Must've been a real trickster eh?," he inquired hopelessly.

His two partners exchanged glances. " Mater."

**Mater is a real trickster huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is the day after Christmas! Unless it's not Christmas while yer reading this. There is no snow where I live, so I'm afraid I'm not in the Christmas spirit. :( But I hope u still are(until this story is done) ;) Thank you for the reviews! There are two songs in this chapter, so be ready!**

Chapter 4

" _So this is Christmas,_

_and what have you done?_

_Another year over, and a new one just become_…."

The popular song echoed through Radiator springs. Finn McMissile who was up all night beamed. He had a plan at last!

And it required traveling to London. He decided to tell Holley and the others at once.

Finn rushed to see his sleeping partner on the other side of the room.

" Holley! Holley! Holley!"

She awoke with a start and smirked.

" You called me 'Holley' three times? Okay, what is it, _Finny_?"

McMissile ignored his partner's new nickname for him.

" Miss Shiftwell, I have a plan. We must go to London."

Holley frowned. " What about Sid? The lights on his wings? And C.H.R.O.M.E.'s no fly message?

" Oh, he'll get himself straightened out."

…..

Meanwhile, Siddeley wasn't getting himself 'straightened out', but actually enjoying himself.

" _It's the most wonderful time of the year,_

_With the kids jingle belling, and everyone telling, you be a good cheeer, _

_It's the most wonderful time of the year….,"_ he sang along with his outdoor speaker, christmas lights still hung on his wings and a Santa hat still on.

The jet closed his eyes in glee as he wheeled around in the snow.

Little did he know Finn, Holley, Mater, and Lightning were watching him.

" It's the…. most…..wonderful...time….," he finished awkwardly as he noticed the four cars staring.

" What are you doing?," Lightning asked.

" Ummmmmm."

" Siddeley, we have to be in London in 6 hours. Be ready."

" Okay, Finn, but I may need help getting the lights off my wings."

Mater chuckled. " I'm gonna go on another mission!" He then made attempts to pull off the lights.

**Merry Christmas! Reviewers will get to sing with Siddeley! (just kidding) Have a good holiday season(don't worry, i'll still be updating)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter for this story. Kind of short, but enjoy! Beatle Peace!**

Chapter 5

At record-breaking speeds, a silver and black jet with a yellow visor soared through the air. Inside of him, Finn, Holley, Mater, and Lightning discussed their plans.

It was Christmas eve. Promised to be brought back home before midnight, the passengers waited.

" So, we have to stay in here?," Lightning asked.

Finn smiled. " Yes. We picked up a radar signal that tells us the object is still airborne. Once it lands, we will confront it."

A familiar but frantic voice came over the the intercom. " I'm in pursuit of the object. You won't believe it! It's it's….. unexplainable! I'll take a picture. Landing now."

….

Outside, Siddeley could not believe the sight in front of his windscreen. Or the sound. It had to be a hoax. A red sleigh with a red car in it pulled by…. flying reincars? Bells rang.

Panicked and bewildered, he dived to the ground to land. The moon shone brightly in the sky.

Siddeley let his passengers out. " You guys! Come 'ere! Quick!"

Mater, the first one out rushed to Sid's side. He looked up and grinned a big grin. " Well if my name isn't Ta Mater…. It's Santa Cars! I jus knew he was real!"

As the other cars came to Mater's side, they too looked up at the moon to see Santa and his reincars- and Rudolph with his red 'nose'.

" Well, I never thought I would see something like this," Holley and Finn said in unison.

McQueen stared in amazement as Santa Cars loudly announced the famous phrase: " Merry Christmas! And to all a good night."

**And there**_** might**_** just be a sequel next Christmas….. ;-) Hope you enjoyed this story which hasn't even begun to unravel itself yet ;**


End file.
